Micheal Korvac
Michael Korvac is a human from the planet Earth who was abducted by the Kree who infused him with unstable cosmic powers which drove him power-mad and insane. Biography Korvac was a normal human, until whilst driving through a mountain area when he was taken by the Kree, and experimented with him for a long time, which gave Korvac incredible destructive powers, which he used to destroy the Kree ship and escape. Korvac then used his power to destroy other things; a space-station, an inhabited planet, etc. enjoying it, and returned to Earth. The Guardians of the Galaxy try to catch him, but couldn't due to his powers. He landed in Central Park, creating a crater, claiming to being pursued by aliens. The police take him to the Avengers. After Wasp brought his wife, Corrina Walters, to the Avengers Mansion to be with him, the Guardians of the Galaxy appeared in search of Korvac. Hearing Michael Korvac's pleas, the Avengers fought the Guardians as Michael escaped along Wasp and Corrina. When the Guardians explained to the Avengers the threat Korvac represented to the universe, his powers manifested and he knocked out everyone in the scene but Corrina. He escaped with her and a unconscious Ms. Marvel who he knocked out in battle. Within Adam Warlock's Soul Gem, the Guardians made the Avengers aware of Michael Korvac's true story. After that, both teams worked together to take him down for good. He arrived in Central Park and continued to battle Ms. Marvel under the reason to protect Corrina. When the Avengers and the Guardians arrived, he fought them, but even with their combined powers, Korvac easily defeated them in front of Corrina's eyes. He tried to explain to her that he was only doing that to drive away the "monsters" from them, but Corrina replied in saying: "You're the only monster here, Michael!" Revealing that she was afraid of what he had become. Korvac then teleported himself to the deep space, possibly to another dimension, blaming himself for all the things he had done. Adam Warlock mentioned that Korvac left because he was hurt by Corrina's sad yet harsh words. Appearance Before being abuducted and experimented on by the Kree, he wears a normal civilain attire. In the present, he only wears his pants. In his human form, he looks skinny and weak and in his cosmic form, he glows with yellow cosmic energy with muscles and spiky hair. Personality Once he was a calm and normal man, but now he was a madman because of the unstable cosmic powers the Kree experimented on him. He still believes that the Kree are coming after him and is not going to trust anyone, except for Corrina, the woman he loves. After hearing Corrina's sad yet harsh words, he lost his will to fight as he banished himself to the other parts of space where he blames himself for all the things he done. Relationships Corrina '''Corrina '''was Michael Korvac's love interest. When she discovered what her lover has become, she told him that he's the monster who hurts anyone who tried to help him, which greatly saddens Korvac. It is unknown if she still loves him (though its possible she doesn't like her Earth 616 counterpart doesn't) Powers and Abilities Michael Korvac possess very unstable cosmic powers that causes him mental instability. With those at his disposal, he can do anything he wants whenever he wants to do. Triva In this version he bears a strike resemblance to Michael Morningstar from the Ben 10 Series. The character has absolutely no similarity, beyond the name, with the main character of The Korvac Saga. Category:Marvel Universe Category:Body Alteration Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Neutral Category:Humans Category:Pyrokinesis